


on my mind

by haipollai



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We- do we know how to fight?” Holster looks over at Ransom, eyes slightly wide.</p>
<p>He nudges Holster with a shoulder. “Nah, not with each other.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	on my mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aderam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aderam/gifts).



Holster and Ransom have been banished (asked to step off the ice) so the frogs can take over their place (get some training in without being corrected every two seconds). They were supposed to just head home early, practice is technically over but they end up staying, scrunched up at the end of the bench to try and look small. Or as small as two hockey players still in full gear can look.

“I don’t get it,” Ransom mumbles. “Who fights like that?”

“We- do we know how to fight?” Holster looks over at Ransom, eyes slightly wide.

He nudges Holster with a shoulder. “Nah, not with each other.” They'll protect each others honor out on the ice in a second but they don't need to say that. 

“Fuck yea.”

Coach shoots them an glare so they finally trudge off to the locker room. Almost everyone else is gone, except for Jack. Holster and Rans don’t bother him, just head to their lockers to strip down for showers.

“Bitty wants everyone in the Haus for dinner,” Jack says over his shoulder as he finally leaves, as if he was just waiting for them to show up. 

“Where else would we go, dude?” Holster yells at his disappearing back.

“That one time-” Ransom starts.

“Shhhhh.” He tries to clap his hand over Rans’ mouth but just ends up flinging a glove at his head.

Rans throws his back and Holster has to make a mad break for the showers, not caring he’s still in his underwear. Rans always had better aim than him but the showers are off limits for any kind of scuffling.

Rans follows him in a second later and slips under the same spray with him. If anyone walked in it wouldn’t look any weirder than everyone already thinks they are. Half the team has walked in on them drunkenly crashed into the same bed, a shower is no big deal. “Your underwear is still on.”

“Maybe it’s a swimsuit.”

“You’re gonna walk around in wet underwear all day.”

Holster grimaces, realizing he hasn’t entirely thought this through but taking it off now would admit defeat and he can’t give into Ransom that easily, codependent best friends or not.

“You’re such a loser,” Ransom laughs and snaps the band, just as the frogs trudge in. Holster reaches around Rans to turn the shower off.

“All yours!”

They’re still staring but they play hockey, they have to get used to everyone being intimately close. “We gotta get those two d-men to get along, it like defies the laws of d-men to not be best bros,” he says as soon as they’re back out in the locker room.

“Nuh uh. It’s enough work getting Bitty a date, I’m not hooking up idiot d-men.”

“Doesn’t your biology teach you anything?”

Ransom throws a definitely not clean sock at him. “Don’t do this to me, I’m trying not to think about bio right now.”

Holster throws himself across Ransom’s lap. “I’m sorry for fucking up, please forgive me.” He clings to Ransom’s waist to keep from being shoved off but Rans is laughing, so they just end up in a pile on the floor.

“I really don’t forgive you.”

“Yea you do. And you’re on my sternum.” He lets go of Rans so he can get up and drag Holster up with him.

“Fucking deal with it.”

“Love you too.”

“Don’t break each other!” One of the coaches yells from the hallway as they walk to the equipment rooms.

-

Holster flops into Ransom, feeling loose limbed and light from the whiskey Lardo had showed up with. “Hi.”

Ransom’s shoulders shake as he laughs and leads Holster over to the bed. “Hi. You got started without me?” He dumps Holster unceremoniously onto the thin mattress. “I’m offended.”

“No you’re not.”

“I might be.”

Holster pouts up at him and makes no effort to move or rearrange himself so there’s more room for Rans. Technically he’s fairly sure he’s been dumped in Ransom’s bed but they’ve traded back and forth and shared enough that exact ownership is fuzzy.

“Dude. There’s no room for me.” Rans pokes at his side and with an annoyed whine, Holster shifts over.

“Always room for you.”

Ransom pats at his face, almost poking him in the eye. “Sweetest,” he says. “Like sucrose. Except nah, sucrose is more Bitty. So I guess you’re not that sweet. Cause Bitty.”

“I think I’m offended but not,” Holster says. Ransom sits at the edge of the bed to toe of his shoes and Holster immediately shifts so he’s half curled around him. “Cause Bitty.”

“See you get it.” He looks down at Holster and pokes his cheek. “You actually eat or just drink Lardo’s booze?”

“How could I eat without you?” He warbles. He hasn’t had that much to drink but it feels good to relax with Ransom. “And Bitty was giving me weird looks so I think the frogs think we’re fucking and told him.”

“So you don’t wanna show your face cause Bitty thinks you like dick? Which-”

“No!” He sits up and shifts around so he’s face the wall, his back against Ransom’s. “No cause like we never talked to Bitty about it, since it never came up-”

“He never really did officially come out to us.”

“Well, it feels like a jerk thing.”

Ransom pushes back against him slightly, not enough to dislodge, Holster knows it’s more of a mutual understanding thing. He knows what Holster's half sentences mean. “Jack is gonna kill us for skipping dinner,” he says softly.

"I'm not carrying your ass back downstairs."

"Aw but you can carry me over the threshold. Make it official." He drops his head back on Ransom's shoulder and grins up at him. "D- marriage! We can have the ceremony at Faber and make everyone wear skates and score on Chowder instead of exchanging rings." He can feel Ransom's shoulders shake with laughter. 

"You thought about our hockey wedding before?"

"Duh."

"Ok but only as long as Shitty officiates. No French - Canadian crap from Jack."

"What the fuck am I doing for you?" Shitty sticks his head in, unfazed by the awkward position the two of them are in. 

"Marrying us," Ransom says without missing a beat. Holster is so proud of him. 

"Ok sure. But only if Jack doesn't kill you tonight for making Bitty fret." He gestures for them to come with. "I was sent to gather you."

"Jack said gather?" Ransom stands up before Holster is ready for isn't and he falls backwards with a yelp.

"Nah but I'm a lady I don't use those kinds of words. Collect your fiancee."

Ransom helps haul Holster to his feet and keeps his arm around his waist though they both know he's not that drunk. He leans heavier into Rans anyway, just cause (and he knows Rans isn't going to drop him.)


End file.
